The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a coating film improved in weathering resistance, adhesion strength, and beauty of the coated surface.
In the golf clubs, everlasting requirements are improved performance, e.g. carry, directional stability, directional controllability, rebound performance and the like.
In recent years, in addition to such performance requirements, there is a great demand for club heads improved in aesthetic qualities such as beauty, design and high-quality finish in the appearance. Such demand is especially strong in the metal wood-type golf club heads. The metal wood-type golf club heads are, on the other hand, remarkably increased in the size, and the head volume reaches to over 400 cc in recent years.
Conventionally, the surface of such a big size head is coated with a primarily coat formed by a colored paint including pigment as its colorant (thus, opaque) and an outer coat formed by a clear and colorless paint. In such large sized heads, however, the users very likely get a heavy impression therefrom. Such impression is a potential minus factor in golf competitions.